Fate:Their Dirty Little Secret
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Shirou's such a playboy. First he did it with Sakura, and then Rin, and now with Saber. But Saber was not having her first 1 with Shirou. Apparently she did it with Gilgamesh earlier in the 4th Holy Grail War.


_**FATE/THEIR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**_

Quite some time before the Holy Grail War began…

It was another morning as usual in Fuyuki City. Shirou got up from his bed with a heavy head. He turned around and gazed at the window, then shook his own memories.

"Man, it's that late today." He rubbed his head, still sleepy.

"Sempai. Sempai."

"Oh, she's here." He thought, as he quickly got up to undressed. "Ah, Sakura-chan! You can wait outside first." He quickly dressed up and rushed out of his room.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, sempai."

"Mmm, you're a little early today."

"Err, sempai, did you forget about today?"

"Ara?"

"The election for the new school president is today. So it's better to go there earlier for the voting."

"Oh, yeah. So you're here, I guess I should start cooking."

"Sempai, let me do it as usual. I got all the things here." Shirou looked carefully at the table. Much to his thoughts, Sakura had brought some raw food waiting to be cooked.

"Ah, I should start right away." Sakura rushed to the sink. "Fujimura sensei would be here any time now."

"I'll help."

"Oh, arigato."

"Soshite…"

"Nani?"

"I wanna ask you this…"

"…"

"Do you have any feelings for me? After all this time?"

"Huh? Anno…"

"You don't have to tell me yet. Think carefully."

"Oh."

"One more thing."

"Nanika?"

"If you do, you should come and find me again tonight, when Fujimura sensei's gone home. I want to tell you something directly after you decide your feelings."

"Ok."

"Then let's get cooking." He turned around to slice the potatoes. Without her seeing, he let out a sly smile. "What a day to have fun with her. I wonder what would Ayako think if she finds this out? Argh, that's just a crazy thought." He went on cutting.

And so that night, Fujimura sensei had to rush home early due to extra work, so Shirou's left with Sakura alone. It was then when the real fun began. Shirou turned to her.

"Sakura-chan."

"Haik?"

He turned to her. "Daisuki."

"Ara? Huh?"

"Well?"

"Errr, anno…"

"What about you?"

"Sempai, watashiwa…" her face blushed. "Emm. Daisuki."

"So…let's go."

"Mmm."

Half an hour later, they were together in Shirou's room; together in bed, naked.

"Sakura-chan, you know my feelings towards you right?" he looked at her.

"Err, yeah. I feel the same as sempai." Her face blushed again.

Shirou smiled. He kissed her and went lower to her.

"Sempai." Sakura thought. Then she curled her arms around him. (Oh man!)

"Sakura, this is getting fun."

"Sempai, are you sure about his?" Sakura was feeling a little guilty.

"Daijobu, it's just the two of us. No one will know. Yeah, my love is your love. Just the two of us, so we can do what we want at the moment. You know how my feeling towards you is. " He rubbed her breast.

"Arr, sempai."

"Hehe."

"Sempai." She grabbed his hand and pressed it harder on her breast. Shirou stared at her in surprise.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mmm, this feeling, I like it." She smiled.

"Oh, for real? Then let's just do more of it." He held the other hand on the other breast.

"Oooo."

"Yaaa…"

"Iiaa, sempai."

"Hold on, just a little bit closer there." He rubbed lower towards her #$& and then hugged her tight again. "I hope this would last forever. Sakura-chan?""

"Me too."

They kissed again, this time it was even longer, as if their lips got stuck somewhere.

"Oooo…"

"Aahhhhhh…"

"Here!" He held his #&4 at hers.

"Sempai!"

"Let's try it!"

"Are you sure? What about them? Is it okay?"

"Sure!!!"

"Arrr…"

"Yeah!"

"Sugoi desu…!!!!!!"

But then when Rin Tosaka moved in during the war…

Shirou?" Rin walked up to him that morning as Shirou got ready for school.

"Naniyoh, Tosaka?"

"Let's walk to school together, ok?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Demo… Sakura-chan…"

"Ah huh. Sakura's not well today, right? So she won't be coming along, so it's just the two of us." She blinked her left eye at him.

"Tosaka…" Shirou thought for a moment, and then he smiled broadly to himself, thinking of the benefits he could get from Rin. "That's right. After all this while, I knew Tosaka would like me sooner or later, this is the ultimate chance to be with her while Sakura-chan doesn't know about it. Now let's see…" He turned to her. "Ok, what ever you wish." He acted dumb for that while.

"Oh, by the way, where's Saber?"

"Ah, in the dojo, resting. You know, after that god damn battle with Assassin, what more can you expect from her? Ah, don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"Then let's go." She opened the door and ran out. "Hayaku!!"

"Woi, chotto!!!" he rushed to put his shoes on and hurried out. As he closed the door, he thought. "Saber…" he ran on trying to catch up with her.

That night, Saber went to bed early, leaving Shirou outside. He was still awake. Unable to sleep, he sat outside looking at the moon shining down.

"I wonder how's Ayako right now?" he thought. The faster she gets well the faster I can date with her again." Then he turned to Rin's room. The light was still on. "Time for some fun." He got up, walked out to the garden and plucked a rose for her before walking down the pathway to her room.

"Tosaka!" he went straight into the room.

"Ara? Emiya-kun, naniyoh?" Rin was surprised at his sudden entry. She got up of her bed and threw aside the book she was reading.

"Err… anno… am I bothering you right now?"

"Netsumi, I just couldn't sleep, so… so what's up?"

"Well… now it's just the two of us, so… here." He held out the rose that he just plucked. "For you."

"Huh? Nani?" Rin gasped when she saw the rose. "Bara? Masaka… he's trying to confess to me?"

"Tosaka."

"Oh, yeah." She quickly took the rose from him. "Kirei… arigato."

"Tosaka, I want to ask you."

"Err… nanika?" she gulped. "Could it be now?" she thought.

"After some while, I've been thinking. Tosaka… daisuki."

"Huh?!"

"Tosaka, what about you?" he moved closer to her."

"What… what are you saying? We… we're just partners okay? I… I won't have any feelings for you, you know?" she tried to hide her feelings, but Shirou grabbed her all of a sudden and hugged her.

"Shirou?!"

"Tosaka, daisuki."

"Woi,woi, this is not the right moment."

"I know you have feelings for me. We've been living together for quite some time. Are you telling me you don't even have any feelings for me after all this while?"

"Watashi…"

"Tosaka, you're different, you know? Yeah, like I said before, you're different from the inside. You're not that bad after all. And that might be one of the reasons why I got feelings for you now."

"Shirou, yamette."

"Tosaka, this is the right time for us to be together."

"Shirou, I know you must be grateful for being able to learn more of how to be a mage, but this is not the way to show your gratitude to me…"

"I'm not!"

"Shirou…"

"I already told you. You're different from others. I know you more now, and I know you have a gentle heart. It's not htat I'm not grateful to you , but all that you did all this time, made me fall in love with you right now."

"Emiya…"

"Daisuki."

"… mmm, maybe you're right." She shed some tears from her eyes. "Maybe I do have some feelings for you, but I… just couldn't admit it." She held her hands up and hugged him.

"Then let's just do it, and see what more do you like about me."

"Mmm."

And not long after, the two of them were lying together naked on Rin's bed, with the lights turned off.

"Tosaka, you're no match for others."

"Shirou, I'm glad to hear that."

"Tosaka." He kissed her lips.

"Oooo…." Rin hugged him at the same time.

"Yo…"

"Nani?"

"What would have happen if we never even talked before this? If this Holy Grail War never happen…."

"Stop thinking such things anymore, Shirou. This is what it should be right now."

"Errr… yeah." Shirou seemed distracted. But then he held his right hand up and then he touched her breast with it.

"Shirou! Nani sundayoh?"

"Well, it's part of it, right? Mmmm, feels good."

"Aaaaa…

"Yeeaahhh…"

"Yiiiaaaa, Shirou…"

"This is good."

"Shirou!"

"Huh?"

Rin grabbed his other hand and pressed both of his hands onto her breasts.

"Warrggghhh?! Tosaka…?"

"There is one thing bothering me right now."

"Anno…"

"You like me because I'm just better than Sakura, right?"

"Huh? No, I mean…"

"If I weren't around, then you would've chose Sakura-chan as your love, right?"

"No, zettai dameyoh."

"Or maybe, her boobs are better than mine?" she pressed his hands harder on hers. "Oooo, this is cool."

"Tosaka, I mean… you're the only one I'm thinking right now. No matter what happens, I won't choose Sakura-chan."

"Oh?"

"Plus, she's just my kohai, and she's just willing to help me out. I appreciate what she does, and I treat her just like my little sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can swear."

"Dame."

"Huh?"

"Enough of that. The more you say the worst it gets."

"Tosaka."

"Let's make this night an unforgettable night, shall we?"

"Oh, err… ok."

"Come on, do it."

"You really mean it?"

"Just do it, Emiya-kun."

Shirou kissed her lips again, and Rin held on to him.

"Eemmmm…"

"Oooooo…"

Shirou moved closer to her body. His #$ got so close until it hit her &&$.

"Woi, Shirou!"

"Nani?"

"That's not good enough."

"Oh, I see. Wait, just a littler to the left." He moved his #$$ closer to hers. Rin lifted her body for him to get closer.

"That should be it." Shirou licked her breasts.

"Yyiiiaaa, Shirou."

"You do like it. Then let's try it."

"For real?"

"Of course." He rubbed her breasts up and down, as he was kneading the dough.

"Aaaa… it feels so good." said Rin. She grabbed the blanket and threw it above them.

"Whoa, you're getting too over it."

"Maybe. Didn't I say we should make this an unforgettable night?" she smiled and kissed him again. Shirou moved above her and hugged her again as the blanket dropped down, covering the two of them from sight throughout that night.

"You won't tell Sakura about this, right?"

"Of course I won't. This is our secret."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." He kissed her again. The two of them went on like that until quite early in the morning.

\

Towards the end of the Holy Grail War…

Saber sat outside the pathway, looking up at the moon. It was getting very late at night, but Shirou was still not home. Saber tried to feel his presence, but she couldn't feel any danger lurking around him.

"This is not good. It could be dangerous now. I'll go look for him. Saber, daijoubu. It will be ok." Saber recalled what Rin told her not long before that, as Rin rushed of the house looking for Shirou. She looked closely at the moon and sighed.

"Shirou… what's going on with you?" she got up and went to his room to have a quick look. It was empty, of course. Then she walked back to the main hall. It was very quiet right now without the rest of them there. But then…

"Saber!"

"Saber turned back.

"It's Rin." She ran to the front door. There she was, carrying Shirou on her shoulder. He looked tired, but then…

"Rin, what is wrong with Shirou?" she went forward.

"Hhmmpph, he's drunk. But man, I don't know how an underaged like him could enter the pub and drink, though I doubt he went to the roadside stall and took his sake all day long." She groaned as Saber helped to carry him in.

"Grrrrr, oohhh." Mumbled Shirou.

"Shirou."

"It's no use. He's all worn out. You gotta let him sleep first. He won't listen anything right now." Rin rubbed her shoulder.

"Demo… why did Shirou went for a drink until like this?"

"I have no idea." Rin walked into the kitchen to get some milk.

It was very late at night when Shirou opened his eyes. Rin was already asleep by then. Shirou sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww, my head. How did I get here?" he knocked some sense back into his head. "Oh yeah, I went for a drink, but who the hell helped me back here?" he looked up and down and left and right. "Masaka… Tosaka? Oh man. I made her helped me all the way home. That's not cool at all."

He got out of his bed and went outside. The moon was shining brightly that night. Shirou looked up and sighed.

"I better try again." He held both hands out. Trace…on." He tried to imagine the shape of Excalibur again and to create it once more. But suddenly…

"Ohhh." He knelt to the ground. The tracing stopped. He panted for a while. "Damn, I need more power. I wonder if the sake took some of my strength away."

"Shirou."

Shirou turned back and looked into the room. Saber walked up to him. "You're awake."

"Ah, yeah. Daijoubu. It's just that my head's still spinning a little."

"Shirou, why did you went for a drink until you're drunk?" he stared at him.

"Anno…"

"Shirou, it's so dangerous going out without your Servant and then to get drunk like that. What if Gilgamesh came and attacked you unexpectedly? You would be dead for sure."

"Saber…" Shirou paused, and then he turned away. "It's because…"

"Naze, Shirou?"

"Saber…"

"Nani?"

"This is going to be the final battle of the Holy Grail War, right?"

"There's no doubt about it."

"After Gilgamesh is defeated, you will destroy the Grail and vanish."

"Everything's been fated to end like this I guess, since we learnt the truth about the Grail."

"And you know my feelings for you, don't you?"

"Shirou?"

"If only there's another way, I want you to stay on with me."

"Shirou, which was why you went for a drink? To forget the fact that I'll disappear?"

"I just can't accept it, Saber? Why can't you just stay on? After you go, what about me?"

"Shirou, there is no other choice, isn't it?" As she looked up at him, Shirou hugged her.

"Shi..Shirou?"

"Saber, ai shite ru."

"Shirou…" she tried to hold back her feelings.

"Don't you get it, Saber? Can we just be together like this?"

"Shirou, anatawa watashi no goshujin-sama, there's no way we can do this."

"If I'm your Master and you'll do as I say, then I want you to be with me forever. That is why I have been thinking, how am I going to make you remain with me even after the Grail is destroyed."

"Shirou… yame nasai."

"Saber, I know you're feeling the same. I don't you to hide it anymore. Just accept my love."

"Shirou, we are from two different…" Shirou kissed her lips before she could continue

"Shirou…" she thought. "Yamette." But Shirou hugged her even tighter so that she couldn't get away."

"Shirou…" she closed her eyes, as tears flowed out of them. Slowly she held her hands up and hugged him. "Shirou, dameyoh." She thought." But Shirou hugged her even tighter.

"Shirou…" Saber couldn't hold back her feeling anymore. She hugged him tighter just like him, letting her mind flew away in a disillusion. After some time, Shirou let go of her.

"Saber, you do love me too, don't you?"

"Shirou…"

"Admit it; I don't want to have another heartbreak already."

"Shirou… maybe I do have those feelings…"

"Let's be together tonight, as a proof of love that we're doing."

"Aren't we alone right now?"

"I mean… just the two of us. No one else would bother us as long as we're together."

"Shirou… masaka…?"

"You used to say that you want to be in the same room as me to keep guard of me. So tonight I'm letting you together with me in the room."

Shirou…" before she could react more, Shirou carried her up, like a newly wed couple."

"Shirou!? Nani sundayoh?"

"Let's just do it, tonight. Just the two of us, right?"

"Shirou…" her eyes shed some tears again.

"Ai, mou nakanaide. Actually I don't want this to be so sad, although I hate to admit it, it's like a farewell gift, though." He carried her into the room. "We should still make this a happy memory."

Saber gazed at him, and finally…

"You're right, I was wrong. Whatever you wish, Master." And so the two of them slept together in Shirou's room that night.

The next morning…

It was a little late than usual. The sun was already rising high in the sky. Shirou finally opened his eyes and glanced at the window.

"Oh man, it's really late today." He got out of bed naked and looked out at the window. Then he turned back at the bed. Saber was still sleeping soundly, naked as well.

"She sure does have all of those. Haven't seen her sleeping that well for quite some time." He smiled and went to get his clothes, but just then…

"Shirou onii-chan!!!" Ilyasviel dashed at the front door and entered without even knocking. "Ohayo!!!"

"Waarggh!!!" Shirou yelled in a state of shock and jumped back into bed, didn't have the time to even dress up. "Nani sundayoh?! Who let you come in without even knocking?"

"Ara, Shirou, what's up? You're so late today, and you haven't even dress up? Are you up to something?" She flashed a sly smile on her face.

"Iee, it's nothing. Just get out now, I wanna change, ok?"

"Shirou did something last night, huh?" she stood there refusing to move.

"Emmm, oohh, ah." Saber turned around and woke up in a daze. "Shirou?" she was still half asleep. But Ilya had seen enough to get the answer from Shirou.

"Oh shit!" thought Shirou.

"Waaahhhh, sugoi dezu!!! Masaka… Shirou and Saber did it together last night? Waah!!!" she danced around unexpectedly.

"Shut up, Ilya! What do you know about this? You're still too young for such things." He was getting on his nerves by now.

"Oh, but Ilya's in Shirou's house right now, so Ilya will see what Shirou does everyday, even this…"

"Oi, that is enough, you've seen enough. Now can you just give some space?"

"Huh, what's all that noice?" Saber woke up at last. At the same time…

"Shirou!!! Are you awake? What's taking you so long? Hayaku, Sakura's here already. We still got to prepare breakfast!" Yelled Rin from the main hall.

"Ah, yeah, I'll be there in a moment!" Shirou yelled back.

"I know what Shirou did until he's so late." Ilya said at the top of her voice.

"Huh? Can't hear you." Said Rin.

"Shut up, Ilya! One single word about what you saw and no breakfast for you! I mean it, you got that?" he stared at her.

"Oh, ok. But if Shirou don't hurry up, I'll still leak it out. Sakura-chan's there, so if I said it…"

"Then you're history!" he threw his pillow at her face as she rushed out of the room. "Daijoubu, I won't say it yet. It will only cause a fight between Rin and Sakura." She ran down the hallway.

"Man, this is a headache." Shirou rubbed his head and went to get his clothes.

"Shirou." Saber sat up."

"Ah, Saber. Ohayo."

"Shirou."

"Nani?"

"Are you sure it's okay, after what we did?"

"Huh?"

"About last night?"

"This is just between the two of us, so of course it shouldn't be problem. You belong to me only, and also you're my love, right? After all, you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Mmm, but then I…"

"What now?"

"There's something that I didn't tell you up till now, because of out relationship."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her. Her face was a little gloomy.

"Actually, you're not the first to have had direct contact with me."

"Nani!? What are you talking about? What contact?"

"Ten years ago, during the end of the last war, Gilgamesh had done it to me first…"

"Huh? Nani? What the hell…?"

Flashback…

The burning flames that engulfed part of Fuyuki City at that time…

"Hiaayyh!!!" Saber slashed her sword at Gilgamesh, but he managed to dodge it in an instant.

"Not too bad for a lady like you. So wild and rough, that's why I chose you as my bride." He lashed out his own Enuma Elish blade.

"I belong to no one!" Saber yelled at him and continued attacking him. Gilgamesh jumped into the air and slammed his blade onto the ground, breaking the surrounding area and forcing Saber back. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Shit." She thought. And then, Gilgamesh leaped and sat on her before she could realize.

"Huh, what the…"

"Hehehe, since you wouldn't want to be my bride, I'll just have to use the hard way to get your answer! But then, there's only the two of us who are worthy to be together." He ripped off her ribbon and armor.

"Uurrgh!!" Saber swung her sword at him, but he stopped it with his left hand. "And now, it's showtime!" he slashed her blouse in front. Part of it ripped off with her sleeve.

"Get off me, bastard!" Saber aimed a punch at him. He blocked it, and pressed her arm back to her own chest. "I said the fun's just begun." He got hold of her breast. Saber's eyes opened wide enough to unleashed her wrath.

""I said get off me, you maniac!!!" somehow she managed to push herself up and leaped into the air with Gilgamesh trying to balance himself on her. She swung her sword again to get him off her, and he had to leap behind to avoid it. But it managed to rip past his face, creating a cut on his cheek. He landed back onto the ground and wiped the blood on his cheek. Saber leaped back down and got up. She adjusted her blouse back to conceal it and raised her sword again.

"That should be enough, I say, since I managed to touch it already." He jeered out.

"I've never seen a Servant so dirty-minded like you before." Saber aimed her sword at him. Her eyes were now filled with anger.

"Well, you know that it can be part of my habit, though I hate to do such things. But it's okay, since you're going to be my wife after all." He pointed his blade at her. "But I knew you won't accept my proposal that easily, so you might as well feel enough pain first before being my wife."

Just then a gunshot was heard from the other end of the blazing fire, followed by some yelling. It was Kititsugu Emiya who fired a gunshot at Kirei Kotominei who tried to make his escape. But the two Servants wouldn't know the outcome of that gunshot.

"Master!" Saber gazed at the direction. She gripped her sword tighter.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like they're almost done by now. In that case, I have to end this one as fast as I can too." His blade began to spin, gathering energy. Saber held her sword at him. It was glowing and the wind was surrounding it, gathering all of her remaining energy. Another yell was heard before it went silent. Only the sound of the burning flames could still be heard after that. It was then the two of them unleashed their ultimate move.

"Enuma…"

"Ex…"

"Elish!!!"

"Calibur!!!"

They slammed their powers at each other, causing a big collision in the middle, and then that part of Fuyuki City exploded into flames, dragging the lives of innocent people with them.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Urrghh, temee, Gilgameh! So did is what you did at that time!" Shirou bit his lips and clenched his fist in anger. Saber looked at his face.

"Shirou, daijoudeska?" she got up of bed.

"Ah, daijoubu. It's just that…" he stopped, for he was looking at a naked Saber once again. Unexpected, blood flowed out of his nose.

"Shirou!"

"Ah, nandemonai." He turned back and rubbed his nose. "This is getting too over it. What the hell am I thinking now?" he thought.

"Shirou, I know that I wasn't suppose to tell you that. But… considering our current relation, I…"

"Saber."

"Nani?"

"Let me get straight to the point. I don't really care what happen to you in the past. I only know that I'm in love with the current Saber, regardless what happened to you ten years ago."

"Demo…"

"Fortunately he only fondled your breast; I guess…" he rubbed his head. "What the hell am I saying?" he thought. "Fuck, man."

"Shirou… aren't you angry about it?"

"Huh? Of course I'm angry! How could he do such things in the war? A king like him would do such barbaric act? When we meet him again next time, I'll make him pay for the pain that you suffer!" he gripped his fist tightly.

"Shirou, it's still too dangerous. He will kill you." Saber held his fist gently. Shirou startled a little.

"Shirou…"

"Don't worry. I won't die that easily, as long as we fight together. For victory, and for revenge." He smiled at her.

"Shirou." Saber smiled back and leaned against his shoulder.

"SHIROU!!! Why are you taking so long?! Hayaku!!!" Rin yelled from the kitchen again.

"Ah, coming!" he yelled back. Saber got off his shoulder. Shirou grabbed her clothes and threw them at her.

"Let's forget about that for a while. Right now, you shouldn't say anything about what we just did, okay? I don't know what Tosaka's reaction will be if she finds this out."

"Wakata, Master." Saber went to the corner to dress up. Shirou rushed into his clothes and opened the door.

"Saber."

"Yes?"

"Remember, ai shi teru." He lokked at her again. Saber glanced back at him. Then Shirou closed the door and hurried down to the kitchen. Rin had already started cooking some chicken soup. There was a bowl of Miso sauce next to her.

"What took you so long? "I'm long staved to death, so I might as well cook first. And Fujimura sensei's coming soon, don't forget that."

"Iah, gomen. Ah, I'll take over from here." He went to the sink to wash the potatoes.

"Yeah, but you haven't answer my question." She looked at him.

"Well, it's nothing really important. But I though of clearing it today."

"Yeah, clearing it up with Saber!" exclaimed Ilya as she danced around the dining table. Shirou's face sweated.

"Shut up, Ilya!!!" he threw a piece of bread out of nowhere at her face. "If you can't wait, have that bread and keep quiet, otherwise…"

"Awww… onii-chan." She sulked and nibbled the bread. "It's not a big deal."

"Just keep quiet! I can't focus here!" he grabbed the knife to slice the potato skins. Rin startled at his actions.

"Shirou, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You got mad so easily today. What have you done last night?"

"Whoa, I said nothing. Maybe… I lost some of my senses because of the war…"

"What a good excuse there…" she jeered him and continued stirring the soup.

"Ohayo." Saber entered the kitchen.

"Ara, ohayo Saber."

"Rin, you're cooking?" she asked.

"Ah, can't wait for Shirou. Otherwise we all will be dead by now, and Fujimura sensei will be roaring around again."

"I see."

"Tosaka, the carrot." Shirou distracted her.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot to cut them." She rushed to the other end and grabbed the carrot. "By the way, Saber, what have you and Shirou been doing earlier?"

"…" Saber kept quiet for a while. Rin stared at her. Shirou startled from behind. His face was sweating again. "Not now." He thought, as he gulped in fear.

"Saber?" Rin asked again.

"Nandemonai. I was just helping Shirou to clear up together just now. That's all." She replied with her usual plain face.

"Soka." Rin turned back. "Nothing interesting after all." She went on cutting the carrot. Ilya was listening, but she dared not say a single word for the moment.

"Saber, help me get the plates ready." Said Rin.

"Okay." Saber went to get the plates nearby.

"Fuh." Shirou sighed to himself. "Good grief." He wiped the sweat on his face and washed the other leftovers in the sink. At the same time he thought of what he did again last night. "Hai." He smiled to himself.

"Emiya-kun?"

"Huh?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"Eh, nandemonai." He turned back and continued with his job. But deep in his heart he was satisfied with the current outcome.


End file.
